The Wolf of Light and The Angel of Light
by Dark Goddess1
Summary: Hikari and Kouji's love has grown deeper and stronger, but everything is about to change and their love is in danger.
1. Hikari Vanishes

The Wolf and The Angel of Light  
  
A Kouji Minamoto and Hikari Yagami fan fiction by Dark Goddess. Chapter one: Hikari Vanishes  
  
Hikari didn't care anymore. She was upsset and no one seemed to care, so she didn't. No one seemed to care that Takeru, her boyfriend of three months had left her for her friend, Mimi Tachikawa, who in Hikari's opinon, was a self absorbed slut.  
  
Hikari raced through the digital world, trying to forget her feelings, when suddently a hole oppened up under her and she fell.  
  
She screamed as she fell thriugh the wormhole of time and space, not quite sure of where she would lannd and it was a long time before she finally did land, 


	2. Kouji Minamoto meets Hikari Yagami

The Wolf of Light and The Angel of Light Chapter 2: Kouji Minamoto meets Hikari Yagami  
  
Hikari fell and fell until, she finally did land somewhere and blacked out. The very first thing she heard was a voice that was male, husky, sexy, unfamiliar and concerned. "Are you alright?" The voice asked. Hikari opened her eyes to see a very handsome young man with blue eyes and long hair to match standing over her. She held her head as she sat up. "Oh, my aching head," she moaned. The she looked around to see where she was. Nothing looked familiar to her. "Oh my gosh." She murmured to herself. "Where am I and who are you?" "You're in the digital world and my name is Minamoto Kouji." The boy replied calmly. " Who are you?"  
  
"Yagami Hikari." 


	3. Angel

Chapter 3: Angel  
  
  
  
"You have a very pretty name, Hikari." Kouji replied as he helped to her feet. "But I honestly thought that an angel had fallen form the sky when I saw you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you're so beautiful. Only angels are a beautiful as you."  
  
Hikari turned pink with pleasure, "Thank you."  
  
"No problem. By the way, where are you from?"  
  
"Odiaba, Japan in a totally different dimension. I have absolutely no clue where I am."  
  
Kouji looked totally taken aback. "Another dimension?"  
  
"Yes." She said. "And no, I am not kidding."  
  
"I don't believe that."  
  
"Kouji, the last thing I remember is that I fell through a wormhole and I wound up here."  
  
"Is that all?'  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
They were both standing up now. Hikari noticed that Kouji wasn't looking directly at her. " Are you all right, Kouji?" she asked. "Why aren't you looking at me?"  
  
"Because you make me nervous."  
  
"Why? You just called me an angel. Why so shy all of a sudden?"  
  
"Because I was silly."  
  
She reached out and touched his face. " You're really handsome, you know that?"  
  
Kouji fought back the urge to shove her and her gentle touch away. Normally he didn't like it when stranger touched him, but Hikari was different. She didn't feel like a stranger. She felt like someone that he'd been waiting to meet his entire life. Instead, he smiled at her. "Yes, but I've never had an angel tell me that."  
  
Hikari was so surprised to hear him say that that her eyes widened. No one, not even Takeru or Daisuke (who'd left her for Miyako!) had ever called her an angel before. Kouji seemed different from the others. He reminded her of her older brother, Taichi's friend, Yamato Ishida. She could guess that Kouji was a lone wolf, just like Yamato.  
  
She giggled. "Kouji, tell me about you and this weird place I seem to have fallen into."  
  
"Do you honestly want me to do that? My life story is uneventful, you know."  
  
"I don't care. Tell me all about you and then, I'll do the same."  
  
Kouji took Hikari by the arm "Alright, but I warned you."  
  
Within about fifteen minutes, Hikari had learned all about this New World she was in, well, she knew what Kouji knew, which wasn't very much and she learned about the Spirit Evolution, which fascinated her.  
  
At one point she asked him about friends and family. Then, he grew very quiet.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"I have a mom and dad. And that's it."  
  
"No friends?"  
  
"Never had a chance to make any. Because of my dad, I was always moving around."  
  
"Well, I'm going to change that!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"I'll be your friend ." 


	4. Hikari and Wolfmon

Chapter 4: Hikari and Wolfmon  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?" Kouji asked, stunned.  
  
"Kouji, I want to be your friend." Hikari repeated in a quiet voice. "You just told me that you didn't have any friends and I want to be your first friend."  
  
What Kouji didn't want to tell her was that she was the girl of his dreams and that a friendship might ruin any chance he had with her. But, he also didn't want to be friendless for the rest of his life. Hikari was offering him the hand of friendship and he had to accept it. He just had to. After all, he'd never had a friend before now. Kouji smiled bashfully. "Okay, then, Hikari." He said. "Let's be friends."  
  
He reached out his hand to shake and she accepted. Then, he did something surprising. He kissed her hand, causing her to blush furiously.  
  
"I'd say that we're getting off to a nice start." She said, her face as pink as her top. "Are there others like you? Other children, I mean."  
  
"Yes, there's Takuya Kanbara, Izumi Orimoto, Jumpei Shibyama and Tomoki Himi. But, I don't talk to them much. I keep to myself."  
  
"I'm not surprised." Hikari muttered to herself. Luckily Kouji didn't hear her. "Can I meet them sometime?"  
  
"Maybe." Was Kouji's reply.  
  
Hikari understood. "Can I stay with you?" she asked shyly. "I hope that you don't mind my company."  
  
Kouji turned crimson. "Not at all." He replied. "You're welcome to stay with me as long as you want to."  
  
Hikari gave Kouji a sparkling smile. "Thank you, Kouji." She said. "I'm glad that I have a new friend to spend time with."  
  
Kouji slipped his hand into Hikari's. "So am I, Hikari." He said. "So am I."  
  
Their relationship was off to a very nice start.  
  
A few days later, Kouji rejoined up with the rest of the Chosen Children and he introduced Hikari to the others. Then the six of them traveled together.  
  
This peaceful traveling was brought to a halt with the arrival of Grottomon, who attacked them. Suddenly, protecting Hikari, who was unable, to evolve became a priority, because Grottomon had quickly noticed her, and slide evolved to Gigasmon and attacked Hikari. Kouji was the first to notice that Hikari was in danger and he quickly evolved to Wolfmon and, for the time being, managed to chase off Gigasmon. For the time being.  
  
Once Hikari was safe, Wolfmon turned to her. "Are you all right, Hikari?" he asked her, concerned.  
  
Instead of answering, Hikari screamed.  
  
  
  
"What's with her?" Takuya asked. "Hasn't she ever seen a digimon before?"  
  
"There are digimon in my world, too!" Hikari shrieked. "But how does THAT one know my name!?" She pointed at Wolfmon.  
  
"Because I'm Kouji." Wolfmon explained rationally. " I evolved using the Human Spirit of Light. I told you about that, remember?"  
  
Hikari looked shocked. "Kouji?" she whispered. "Is that really you?"  
  
Wolfmon nodded.  
  
Hikari turned pink. "Oh. Well, I like seeing you this way, too." She said. "I feel better knowing that there are two Koujis protecting me instead of just one."  
  
Wolfmon smiled. "I'm glad."  
  
Hikari looked up at Wolfmon and gave him the very smile that he'd first fallen in love with so long ago. "So am I." Was her reply.  
  
Wolfmon actually picked Hikari up and held her so that their faces were level with each other. She giggled and actually wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and she leaned in really close. And for a few brief seconds, they were quiet. Then, they leaned in closer and allowed their lips to meet in a soft, gentle kiss.  
  
At this, Takuya howled like a wolf at the full moon.  
  
He was ignored.  
  
Hikari pulled her lips away and whispered. "Love is like dynamite."  
  
"Yes." Wolfmon replied. "It can start off with a bang.  
  
"Love dynamite." they whispered together, still ignoring Takuya's obnoxious howling. 


	5. Hikari, the Spirit of Love and Tigressmo...

Chapter 5: Hikari, the Spirit of Love and Tigressmon  
  
  
  
In the next few days, Hikari adjusted to life on "The Digimon Frontier" as she called without much trouble. She got to be best friends with Izumi, who was thrilled to have a girl in the group and someone to talk to about "girl stuff". As a result, Kouji stayed with the group and put up with Takuya's excessive drooling over Hikari, although there was one nasty incident in which Takuya tried to kiss Hikari and Kouji punched the poor goggle boy out.  
  
Hikari had changed since arriving in this New World. Her hair had grown out to her shoulders and flowed around her face in chocolate colored waves of silk held back by two cerulean (a shade of blue) hair clips, one on each side. Instead of her old pink outfit, she now wore something that was a cross between Izumi's outfit and Kouji's. She wore a pink and blue striped shirt, blue skirt, and a blue jacket with white stripes on the sleeves. She even wore blue platform boots.  
  
However, even though she loved her new friends and her new life, she felt kind of left out because she couldn't spirit evolve like the others. And all the evil digimon knew it, too, so they made a point to try to kill her. She also felt helpless because she couldn't even protect herself and the others made a point to try and help her, wasting their valuable energy to do so. Hikari didn't want them to do such a thing.  
  
She wished that she had a spirit of her own. She needed one too.  
  
Maybe when she had one of her very own, the mean digimon would leave her alone and bother someone else.  
  
Hikari's wish came true all thanks to a digimon who called himself Arbormon. Apparently, he was a member of Grottomon's crew because he confronted the children to find Hikari, who Bokomon and Neemon had been trying to hide in an attempt to keep her alive.  
  
Unfortunately for her, she was found and tried bravely to escape. Arbormon was amused by her attempts to escape and survive. He uses his Machinegun Dance attack and nearly blew her to pieces. Nearly. She was saved by Izumi's quick evolution to Fairymon and Kouji's quick evolution to Wolfmon..  
  
Hikari barely managed to crawl away when Arbormon caught up to her again. This time, he used his Blockade Seed attack and threw, her, literally, THREW her, at least twenty feet. She landed in a heap on the ground near a small statue of body armor.  
  
"What is that?" Hikari murmured.  
  
Much to her shock, the statue SPOKE TO HER. "I am the Spirit of Love and the reason why you were brought here. I will be your fist spirit."  
  
"Are you a H spirit?"  
  
"Yes and if you let me, I shall help you."  
  
"Good. Help me."  
  
"Hold out your D-3 and I will change it into a D-Scanner ." Weakly, Hikari held out her pink D-3 and a light shot out from the armor and changed Hikari's D-3 into a pink and blue D-Scanner.  
  
All of a sudden, Hikari knew what to do.  
  
"SPIRIT!" she yelled as she summoned the Spirit of Love.  
  
Then, the symbol of the Spirit of Love's symbol showed up on the screen of her new D-Scanner.  
  
Then, Hikari felt the power. "SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"  
  
"TIGRESSMON!!"  
  
Everyone's jaws dropped.  
  
"TIGRESSMON?!" 


	6. Wolfmon and Tigressmon

Chapter 6: Wolfmon and Tigressmon  
  
  
  
Tigressmon looked a lot like Wolfmon, only she was black and orange and more feline and female looking. She stood up straight and tall, arms crossed and a look of authority on her face. Sprouting from her back were a pair of iridescent wings.  
  
Bokomon promptly opened his book and began to read. "Legendary and Lost Warrior of Love, Tigressmon! It says here that the Spirit of Love belonged to AncientVenusmon, the lost member of the Warrior Ten, or Eleven, as it was called when she was around. AncientVenusmon was in love with AncientGarurumon and they kept it a secret until AncientGreymon caught them together. He expelled her from the Warrior 11 and she was never heard from again. Apparently she took both of her spirits with her and hid them away. Now, they've been found again!"  
  
"Well, at least Hikari now has her very own spirit." Fairymon said. "Does the book say anything else?"  
  
"Only that the last words that AncientVenusmon said was that the Spirit of Love could only be activated by someone who'd fallen in love with the keeper of the Spirit of Light!" Bokomon continued.  
  
"Does that mean Kouji?!" Tomoki asked. "Because I may be little, but even I noticed that Kouji and Hikari have a thing for each other."  
  
Wolfmon was silent. He couldn't believe it. Hikari had her very own spirit now.  
  
Arbormon wasn't pleased. "HOW DID YOU EVOLVE?!" he shrieked at Tigressmon.  
  
Her response was: "Luck. Now, prepare to face my wrath!"  
  
Arbormon was amused by her attempt to fight. "Give it your best shot!" he challenged. "MACHINGUN DANCE!"  
  
Tigressmon was equally amused as she avoided his attack. "LICHT SABER!" A sword made of light appeared in her hand and she began to slash at him, attacking like a master swordsman.  
  
Wolfmon got the idea and he joined her in battle. "LICHT SIEGER!"  
  
Their combined strength was far too much for Arbormon, so he retreated. For now.  
  
Wolfmon and Tigressmon were victorious! And happy. And.madly in love. They couldn't stop kissing each other. Tomoki's eyes had to be covered.  
  
Izumi sighed with happiness. "Ah, young love." She said.  
  
"I think I'm going to cry." Takuya muttered.  
  
Junpei was silent.  
  
Wolfmon became Kouji and Tigressmon became Hikari again. "That was a great battle." Kouji said. "You fight well for a newcomer."  
  
"And you make a great partner." Hikari said.  
  
And so, with they others in tow, Hikari and Kouji walked off into the evening. 


	7. Hikari's One True Love

Chapter 7: Hikari's One True Love  
  
  
  
As time (in days, that is) passed on, Hikari and Kouji fell deeper and deeper in love. They were happy together, very happy and they made sure that no one would try and tear them apart. Over time, Kouji gained his beast spirit, Garmmon and Hikari was the very last to gain her Beast Spirit, White Tigressmon. Because of the similarities in their situations (both were trapped in an unfamiliar world and separated from their families), the bond between them, which had first blossomed between Ancient Garurumon and Ancient Venusmon in the form of a deep and passionate love, grew stronger, much stronger. In fact, their bond of friendship grew and blossomed into love, DEEP love.  
  
  
  
Now, Hikari was happy, but deep inside, she was also very sad. She missed her friends and family back in Odiaba and wished to God that she could go home and be with them. It broke her heart that she was worrying her family, especially her big brother, Taichi, who she knew was worried sick about her. She only told Kouji all of this because she didn't want the others to worry about her. That's when Kouji told her his own little secret: he had a twin brother who lived with his mother, Kouichi Kimura. Hikari was shocked to hear this, but it only made her love him more.  
  
  
  
That told Hikari one thing and one thing only: Kouji Minamoto was her one true love and nothing was going to change that.  
  
  
  
Unfortunately, Kouichi was about to ruin that for both of them and they didn't know it. Yet.  
  
And what Kouichi had planned for his twin was going to be the biggest challenge Kouji and Hikari were ever going to face. And Kouichi was going to enjoy every minute of it. 


End file.
